Roman Deity Physiology
The power to have the traits and abilities of Roman deities. A Roman counterpart of Greek Deity Physiology and a variation of Transcendent Physiology. Capabilities User can draw power and abilities connected to the Roman deities. Deities 'Principal Deities:' *'Apollo' **Disease Manipulation **Enhanced Marksmanship **Healing **Light Manipulation **Musical Empathy **Nigh Omniscience **Order Manipulation **Performance Art Intuition **Precognition **Serenity Inducement **Solar Empowerment **Solar Manipulation **Truth Inducement *'Bacchus' **Alcohol Empowerment **Alcohol Immunity **Alcohol Manipulation **Anarchy Inducement **Bliss & Horror Inducement **Insanity Inducement **Madness Manipulation **Party Inducement *'Ceres' **Death Sense **Earth Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Harvest Manipulation **Life and Death Manipulation **Order Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Season Manipulation *'Diana' **Animal Manipulation **Enhanced Marksmanship **Forest Manipulation **Hunting Intuition **Lunar Empowerment **Lunar Manipulation **Nature Manipulation **Predator Instinct ***Stealth Tactics **Zoolingualism *'Janus' **Access and Occlusion **Divination **Door Manipulation **Door Projection **Doorway Embodiment **Key to the Door **Space-Time Manipulation *'Juno' **Enhanced Charisma **Fertility Inducement **Guardianship **Monetary Manipulation **Oath Keeping **War Manipulation *'Jupiter' **Air Manipulation **Electricity Manipulation **Enhanced Charisma **Order Manipulation **Sky Manipulation **Weather Manipulation *'Liber ' **Alcohol Manipulation **Fertility Inducement *'Luna' **Lunar Empowerment **Lunar Manipulation *'Mars' **Combat Empowerment **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Swordsmanship **Fearlessness **Guardianship **Life-Force Generation **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Mercury' **Absolute Thievery **Afterlife Messaging **Afterlife Transport **Boundary Manipulation **Death Sense **Economy Manipulation ***Art Manipulation ***Enhanced Charisma ***Literary Manipulation ***Monetary Manipulation **Enhanced Athleticism **Flight **Soul Manipulation **Trickster **Warping Speed *'Minerva' **Enhanced Crafting **Enhanced Intelligence **Fear Masking **Magic **Medical Intuition **Omniscience **Order Manipulation *'Neptune' **Animal Manipulation (water animals) ***Ichthyoid Manipulation **Aquatic Adaptation **Earthquake Generation **Lake/River Manipulation **Ocean Manipulation **Water Manipulation ***Water Affinity ***Water Mimicry *'Pluto' **Earth Manipulation ***Metal Manipulation **Fear Empowerment **Monetary Manipulation **Necromancy **Order Manipulation **Soul Manipulation **Underworld Lordship *'Saturn' **Autumn Manipulation **Enhanced Charisma **Harvest Manipulation **Plant Growth **Plant Manipulation **Temporal Cognition *'Sol' **Solar Empowerment **Solar Manipulation *'Tellus/Terra' **Earth Manipulation **Earthquake Generation **Fertility Inducement **Nature Manipulation **Precognition *'Venus' **Emotion Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Love Manipulation ***Love Inducement **Luck Bestowal **Monetary Manipulation **Pheromone Manipulation **Sexual Inducement **Sexual Instinct **Supernatural Beauty **War Manipulation *'Vesta' **Earth Manipulation **Fire Manipulation **Food Manipulation **Guardianship **Order Manipulation **Serenity Inducement *'Vulcan' **Enhanced Crafting **Fire Manipulation **Magma Manipulation **Metal Manipulation **Volcanic Fields Manipulation 'Other Deities:' *'Caelus' **Sky Manipulation *'Cupid' **Cupid Physiology **Love Manipulation *'Genius' **Ancestral Evocation **Higher Consciousness *'Orcus' **Order Manipulation **Underworld Lordship *'Triva' **Canine Manipulation **Door Projection **Plant Manipulation **Poison Manipulation **Lunar Manipulation **Magic ***Dark Arts ***Necromancy **Soul Manipulation Associations *Greek Deity Physiology Known Users Literature *Roman Gods (Percy Jackson series) *Roman Demigods (Percy Jackson series) Films *Vulcan (The Adventures of Baron Munchausen) *Venus (The Adventures of Baron Munchausen) Video Games *Diana (Valkyrie Crusade) *Juno (Valkyrie Crusade) *Jupiter (Valkyrie Crusade) *Mars (Valkyrie Crusade) *Mercury (Valkyrie Crusade) *Minerva (Valkyrie Crusade) *Venus (Valkyrie Crusade) *Vesta (Valkyrie Crusade) *Volcanus (Valkyrie Crusade) *Cupid (Valkyrie Crusade) Other *Tiberius ([http://azasmith-grindhousewatercolors.weebly.com/personal-toys.html Grindhouse and Watercolors]) Gallery Diana_H.png|Diana (Valkyrie Crusade) Juno_H.png|Juno (Valkyrie Crusade) Jupiter_H.png|Jupiter (Valkyrie Crusade) Mars H.png|Mars (Valkyrie Crusade) Mercury H.png|Mercury (Valkyrie Crusade) Minerva_H.png|Minerva (Valkyrie Crusade) Venus_H.png|Venus (Valkyrie Crusade) Vesta_H.png|Vesta (Valkyrie Crusade) Volcanus_H.png|Volcanus (Valkyrie Crusade) Cupid_H.png|Cupid (Valkyrie Crusade) Tiberius_Original.jpg|Tiberius (Grindhouse and Watercolors), God-Tyrant of the Third World Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Manipulations Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Energy Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Rare power Category:Physiology Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Almighty Powers